


Charlie

by Kandai



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Gen, Medical Experimentation, Minor Canonical Character(s), Origin Story, Suicide, Telepathy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des noms ou du pouvoir qu'ils peuvent avoir. Portrait d'une enfance qui n'en a pas été une.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Matthew Vaughn.
> 
> Note : Le canon que j'ai emprunté pour cette one-shot dérive directement des comics mais se creuse sa propre histoire dans la trame des films, c'est pourquoi certains éléments en sont différents (notamment en ce qui concerne Brian et Cassandra). J'ai toujours été déçue d'avoir si peu de l'enfance de Charles que je me suis attelée à la décrire : une demi-réussite, en ce qui me concerne. Bonne lecture :)

####  ** Charlie **

 

Charlie a trois ans et demi quand la main de Mère claque sèchement sur sa joue.

La gifle fait mal mais pas plus que la fois où il s’est cogné la tête en fonçant droit dans une commode alors s’il crie, c’est plus par surprise que par douleur parce que Mère ne l’a jamais frappé avant. Ça énerve Mère encore plus qui se cache dans ses bouteilles colorées en pleurant, en lui criant de _se taire_ alors comme Charlie n’arrive pas à arrêter de pleurer, il court se réfugier dans le bureau de Père, qui est vide à cette heure-là mais sent bon le papier et l’encre sèche.

Père vient le voir dans sa chambre, ce soir, deuxième surprise de la journée parce que Père s’occupe de lui encore moins souvent que Mère, sauf lorsqu’il s’agit de l’habiller avec des vêtements qui grattent et à le montrer à des messieurs sévères, à des dames aux sourires creux et de lui planter des aiguilles qui piquent dans le bras. Père regarde la marque rouge sur sa joue et pose un linge froid dessus en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. Charlie parvient à ne pas pleurer – c’est un peu ridicule mais il est fier – lorsqu’il demande si Mère ne l’aime plus.

Père se contente de sourire et de partir sans autre réponse que bonne nuit, dors bien, à demain. Avec le recul, il peut comprendre la gêne qui pesait sur la nuit : comment explique-t-on à un enfant de trois ans que sa mère n’aime de son fils que le concept ? Comment explique-t-on ce manque avec lequel il doit grandir, malgré son injustice ?

Père aimerait, peut-être, avoir les mots pour expliquer ; mieux encore, il aimerait que son fils ait la patience de comprendre ce dont il se désolé lui-même. Il n’a jamais été bien solide, Père, et il y a toujours une tristesse immense dans ses yeux lorsqu’ils se posent sur Charlie.

Mais Charlie n’a que trois ans et un tissu dégoulinant de soie et de bave sur lequel verser ses propres sanglots.

* * *

Charlie a cinq ans et demi quand Père met le canon de son fusil dans sa bouche et tire.

Pour toute sa rigueur scientifique, Brian Xavier reste un très mauvais tireur. La balle rentre de biais et le Docteur Xavier met longtemps à mourir, agonisant dans la mare de sang qui rougit le tapis. Charlie a eu beau pleurer face à la douleur qui lui perfore la tête, a appelé les bonnes et même Mère pour prévenir du danger mais Père était malin : il a fermé la porte à clé, il aurait fallu appeler un serrurier et le temps de démolir l’antique morceau de bois qui séparait le bureau de Brian Xavier du reste du monde, ce dernier était déjà mort, son cerveau repeignant douloureusement le parquet.

Charlie n’avait jamais vu un cerveau avant cela.

Ils l’enterrent un samedi. Mère pleure beaucoup mais Charlie sait déjà qu’elle n’est pas si attristée par le sort de Père, que c’est la pensée d’être seule qui l’effraie et la chagrine, qui secoue des vieux lambeaux d’angoisse au plus profond de son cœur asséché. Il s’efforce de pleurer un peu, parce qu’on dit que ça se fait aux enterrements, mais toutes ses larmes ont déjà été versée pendant que Père se vidait de son sang alors c’est difficile d’essayer de les reprendre.

Mère lui tire sèchement sur le poignet parce qu’il s’est encore perdu dans son esprit embrouillé pendant la cérémonie ; si ça fait mal, il ne fait pas vraiment attention, vérifiera le soir venu que les doigts de Mère n’ont pas laissé de traces. Ça n’est rien comparé à la douleur qui est dans sa tête ou contre son cœur depuis que Père s’est éclaté la cervelle sur le plancher du bureau.

Quand Charlie se couche cette nuit, sans bonne nuit parce que Mère est encore le nez dans ses bouteilles pleines de couleur et que le sang de Père a bruni le parquet, il se dit que ça fait quand même bien mal d’avoir l’impression d’être mort un peu aussi.

* * *

Charlie a huit ans et demi quand Monsieur Marko (qui insiste pour qu’on l’appelle Kurt) épouse Mère.

C’est un vieil ami à Père, on lui dit, mais Charlie sait au fond de lui que ce n’est pas vrai. Il n’a pas d’ami alors il ne peut pas vraiment faire la comparaison mais il se souvient de ce qu’on lui a dit : les amis, ça n’est pas fait pour être jaloux des autres, de leur fortune, de leur femme et de leur brillance. Les amis, ça ne pense pas que les autres méritent ce qui leur arrive quand ils sont tristes au point de se mettre un fusil dans la bouche. Charlie préviendrait bien Mère de ce fait là s’il pensait que ça pourrait changer quelque chose mais Mère a cessé de l’écouter bien avant qu’il ait appris à parler alors il préfère se taire, éviter de sourire (il n’a pas envie de ressembler à Mère, avec ses visages aussi plastiques que les photos pour lesquelles elle les porte) et se tenir loin de monsieur Marko et de son fils qui fait des méchants sourires quand il pense que personne ne regarde.

Si c’est à ça que ressemblent les amis, se dit Charlie en se cachant derrière ses vieux livres, en fuyant les coups de poings et les chutes dans les escaliers qui n’ont rien des accidents dans lesquels on les maquille, les moqueries de son nouveau demi-frère et les cris qui résonnent derrière les portes lourdes, il n’est pas sûr de vouloir en avoir.

* * *

Charlie a neuf ans et demi quand les docteurs disent à Mère et à Kurt qu’il faut l’enfermer, que ce n’est pas  _normal_ pour un enfant d’entendre des voix dans le silence et encore moins de clamer à tout rompre que les voix sont ce que les autres pensent – à quoi bon protester, puisqu’ils semblent si sûrs d’eux ? Charlie ne dit rien déjà parce que ça ne les changera pas d’avis et puis parce qu’il sait qu’ils ont simplement peur mais il se dit que c’est quand même bien injuste. Il ne veut pas des mauvaises pensées de Kurt à propos de Mère, les méchantes envies de son demi-frère Cain quand Charlie passe trop près de lui, des pensées froides des docteurs qui veulent le mettre dans des chambres blanches et des chemises rigides.

Il leur rend leurs pensées s’ils veulent ; qu’ils les gardent, qu’ils gardent tout – les bouteilles de Mère, les bousculades de Cain, le sang de Père sur le canon de son arme, il n’en veut pas. Il est très bien dans sa propre tête, au milieu du bruit qui y fait écho ; au moins personne ne peut lui faire de mal quand il décide d’y faire le vide.

Il se résout à se taire et laisse les rumeurs des médecins se calmer au fur et à mesure que les voix se font de plus en plus précises, de plus en plus fortes. Il se sentirait peut-être coupable de mentir à Mère et à Kurt si ces derniers ne lui mentaient pas depuis le début mais cela fait longtemps qu’il sait que ni l’un ni l’autre n’ont qu’un semblant d’amour pour lui.

Ce sont les inconvénients de vivre sa vie à moitié dans la tête des gens, il suppose.

* * *

Charlie a dix ans et demi et il trouve une petite fille toute bleue dans la cuisine, une petite fille qui est comme lui, il en est certaine et il n’a jamais été aussi heureux ; il convainc Mère de ne pas la laisser à la rue sans parvenir à se sentir coupable de modifier les images dans sa tête embrouillée par le xérès – qu’y peut-il vraiment, il est seul et il a vraiment envie d’un ami qui n’existe pas que dans sa tête ; il sent son beau-père battre son fils et se demande pourquoi sa peau ne bleuit pas comme celle de Raven alors qu’il a encore le souvenir des énormes poings de Kurt s’abattant sur son dos, ses jambes, sa poitrine. L’odieux bonhomme ne toucherait jamais au fils de Sharon Xavier alors sa rage s’abat sur son propre fils à la place mais ça n’empêche pas Charlie d’avoir aussi mal que Cain, un vieux mal qui lui ronge les os et la carcasse, un mal qui colore des bleus imaginaires sur sa peau intouchée et qui le laisse s’endormir dans un sentiment nauséeux.

Mère lui dit de marcher droit et de cesser ses simagrées, les grimaces qu’il n’arrive pas à déguiser alors. Raven le console lorsque vient le soir et qu’ils se cachent tous les deux de la fureur des Marko et ses petites mains bleues sur sa peau intacte sont une punition ou une bénédiction, Charlie n’est plus très sûr. Kurt lui caresse les cheveux sous le couvert d’une fausse joie paternaliste – il démange de l’envie de réduire son visage en pièces, le bien-aimé fils de Brian, le même que Mère a cessé de regardé depuis longtemps et cela lui donne envie de vomir.

Si un jour il se met à cesser d’éviter les coups de Cain, le côté sordide de leurs tragédies familiales aura presque des airs de rédemption.

* * *

Charlie a quinze ans et demi quand Cain manque de violer la fille d’un de leurs jardiniers.

Il le sait car les cris qu’elle pousse dans sa tête sont plus assourdissants que le rire étouffé de Raven, les reniflements de Mère ou les marmonnements incessants de Kurt. Il le sait car il a brusquement la sensation d’être lui-même cloué au sol par une masse trois fois plus imposante que lui, la moiteur poisseuse de mains qui écrasent des seins qu’il n’a pas, une bouche qui ne ravage pas la sienne mais dont il connaît la moiteur et le poison languide avec une intimité effrayante et il ne peut empêcher la chose de se produire, il ne peut rien faire sinon hurler dans sa propre tête avec toute l’horreur qu’il peut mobiliser.

_Stop_ , projette-t-il, complètement tétanisé par le poids qui pèse contre ses omoplates. Stop, _stop, STOP_ –

Le temps, docilement, lui obéit et Cain s’arrête, confus et tout aussi terrorisé que la fille qu’il écrase sous son poids, prisonnier de sa propre tête alors que tout se rétrécit autour de lui, sur la falaise au bord de laquelle il s’est retrouvé acculé par la télépathie de Charles. Ça serait si simple de l’écraser désormais, ridicule de facilité de lui ordonner d’arrêter de respirer ou d’aller se jeter du haut d’une tour et Charlie est tenté, tenté de rendre enfin une justice qui traîne trop à venir.

Le pouvoir n’est pas nouveau mais c’est la première fois qu’il en perd le contrôle de façon aussi violente, la première fois qu’il s’enlise aussi loin dans les pensées d’un autre – il est grisant, effroyablement enivrant, ce pouvoir et Charles se surprend à jouer à Dieu dans l’immense monde qui tapisse la paroi de son crâne, se surprend à danser sur le rythme cardiaque de Cain qui hoquette de terreur pendant que la fille rehausse ses jupes.

Il pourrait, oh, il pourrait caresser la mort qui les surplombe à travers la cage thoracique de son demi-frère qui n’a de frère que l’illusion, il pourrait se servir de son corps comme d’un gant pour serrer la main de la Faucheuse et l’espace d’un instant, il devient Kurt brutalisant son fils troublé.

L’idée le fait frémir, le fait se rétracter avec violence et contempler ses mains vierges de toute tache sang. Il devine plus qu’il n’entend Cain glapir de peur, son esprit comprenant partiellement qu’il a frôlé sa propre fin sans pouvoir rien y faire. C’est l’apanage sans doute d’être un insecte sous le pied d’un géant, d’un savant glorifié qui se prend pour un dieu – Charlie ne croit pas en les dieux, pas vraiment, mais s’ils existent, peut-être qu’ils en sont proches, Raven et lui, peut-être que ce qu’il y a dans leur sang les rend divins, en quelque sorte.

La pente est glissante jusqu’à l’abysse. Adam et Eve étaient des dieux dans leur propre jardin et vois ce qui leur est arrivé, enfant naïf.

Charlie se laisse glisser sur le sol, son cœur pulsant douloureusement contre ses tempes.

A l’autre bout de la propriété, Cain se relève à son tour puis s’éclipse, la figure rouge de honte et la bouche ouverte sur sa terreur.

* * *

Charlie a seize ans et Kurt Marko brûle dans un incendie. Charlie a le visage barbouillé de cendres et le corps tremblant de Cain dans les bras alors que celui-ci braille après son père, lequel vit ses derniers instants à se battre inutilement contre les flammes qui lèchent son corps, la fumée qui remplace inexorablement l'oxygène dans ses poumons. Il jurerait d’avoir senti sa propre peau se morceler, fondre sous l’injonction des flammes ; c’est grisant et effrayant et cela fait mal, de ne plus être capable de distinguer sa propre peau de celle de l’homme qui est en train de brûler.

Charlie reste silencieux pendant les obsèques et les jours qui suivent. Mère met ça sur le compte du chagrin ; il n’y a que Raven qui sait et ses doigts tirent en tremblant sur sa manche, espérant ramener son esprit parti à la dérive à bon port. Il lui faut plusieurs jours, encore, mais il finit par prendre le visage de sa sœur entre ses doigts et par pleurer sur son front, soulagé de pouvoir distinguer enfin son esprit lumineux dans la cacophonie des hurlements de Marko.

C’est la deuxième fois qu’il entend un homme – un père, une excuse pitoyable sur laquelle il ne sait pas coller d’autre étiquette que celle-là – mourir dans sa tête.

Il ne s’y fera jamais.

* * *

Charlie a dix-sept ans et demi largement passés lorsqu’il tombe sur les vieilles notes de son père qui parlent des secrets écrits à l’encre rouge, d’enfants aux pouvoirs impossibles, de génome, d’aiguilles que l’on plante dans des bras et d’une petite croix noire à côté d’un nom qui ne lui dit plus rien, un X sinistre qui annonce un nom, une réalité morbide – Cassandra, décédée, décédée,  _décédée_ .

Une voix hurle au fond de sa tête et il ne sait plus si c’est la sienne.

Il brûle les notes, se retient de brûler cette foutue maison, ce foutu bureau, la _foutue chambre du fond du couloir_ qui a une odeur de rose séchée et qui est condamnée depuis aussi longtemps qu’il se souvienne – savoir le pourquoi derrière ce faux secret le rend fou de rage. Il a juste envie de mettre le feu au monde entier, de brûler les souvenirs cachés au fin fond de sa mémoire, la sensation de manque qui n’a jamais été cruelle jusqu’à maintenant.

Les larmes qui tombent sur ses lèvres sont des batailles contre la rage et s’il s’ouvre les phalanges sur le bureau massif de bois, si un peu de sang tombe paresseusement sur le plancher, sans doute une pâle imitation de la cervelle que Brian Xavier a répandu dans cette même pièce des années plus tôt, eh bien, ce n’est pas son problème, si ? Ce n’est pas son foutu problème.

Il passe la nuit à garder la bile au fond de sa bouche, les yeux ouverts sur le plafond qui a vu son père s’ouvrir la tête, ce même plafond resté sourd à ses cris et, alors qu’il se souvient de la douleur lancinante accompagnée de l’effroyable sensation de déterminisme, cette certitude de savoir qu’on va crever en tachant le tapis hors de prix – alors seulement il se dit que Brian a eu ce genre de mort misérable que devraient s’infliger toutes les ordures. Son seul regret est d’avoir regretté le connard qui a tué Cassandra à coup d’injections et d’expériences trop honteuses pour les coucher sur du papier.

Charlie s’enfuit de la maison avec Raven sous un bras et la promesse de ne plus jamais y refoutre les pieds, ses chaussures écrasant les tessons de bouteille que Sharon laisse dans son sillage, sa rage glissant sur les murs impassibles, indifférents à sa souffrance comme ils l’ont été au suicide de son père ou aux autres pleurs d’enfants qui se sont perdus entre leurs surfaces lisses. C’est bien laid à dire et encore plus à penser mais il ne sait même pas où sa jumelle est enterrée.

* * *

Charlie a vingt-et-un ans et demi lorsqu’il doit enterrer Sharon Xavier, morte d’une tumeur au foie (personne n’est surpris et lui encore moins mais il fait quand même mine d’être triste lorsqu’on met son cercueil en terre). Il fait vider les chambres à Westchester, revend les vêtements et les bijoux pour en faire des dons à la science et des œuvres caritatives, se débarrasse de tout avant de se mettre à regretter sa décision. Ses avocats et les amis de haute société de ses parents sont outrés de le voir employer cet argent de manière qui leur semble si frivole ; Charles se retient de leur mettre leur nez dans une hypocrisie qu’ils n’ont même pas conscience d’avoir. A quoi bon changer quelques esprits pourris si c’est l’arbre entier qu’il convient de déraciner ?

Il tient à le déraciner, cet arbre maudit et tout l’Eden qu’il emporte, avec ses deux mains et sa tête, s’il le faut. Il leur montrera, aux fantômes de Mère et de Kurt et même à celui de Brian qui n’a jamais fini de faire sécher sa cervelle sur le plancher de son bureau, ce qui peut naître au milieu de l’ivraie.

Raven reste en retrait, dans l’appartement qu’ils partagent à New York. Elle n’a jamais aimé Sharon ni aucun des Xavier-Marko et personne dans ce cercle n’a jamais pris le temps de l’assimiler autre chose qu’à « la petite sœur bizarre et adoptée » alors elle ne prend pas la peine de feindre une tristesse vide. Aucun de ces gens-là ne lui manquera et il ne peut pas en vouloir à sa sœur d’adoption pour vouloir rester le plus loin possible du Manoir, de ces tombes qui ne veulent rien dire à ses yeux. En échange, elle ne s’étonne pas de le voir maudire cette maison vide et d’ajouter de l’alcool dans son thé. Charles a beau ne plus considérer Sharon comme sa mère depuis longtemps, il y a comme l’écho d’une blessure à l’idée de l’avoir définitivement enterrée.

S’il se met à boire de plus en plus régulièrement, ni lui ni sa sœur ne se décident à le remarquer.

* * *

Charlie a vingt-cinq ans quand on l’appelle pour lui annoncer la disparition de Cain Marko, perdu lors d’une mission militaire en pleine jungle. Il accueille la nouvelle sans enthousiasme ni remords, à peine un tremblement et un peu plus de cognac dans son thé vespéral. Plus tard, Raven prend les joues dans ses mains roses et y cueille quelques larmes – elle n’a pas l’air vraiment surprise et Charlie ignore s’il doit lui en vouloir ou la chérir de le connaître si bien, parfois.

— C’était un sale type, constate-t-il d’un ton morne.

— Tu le regrettes ? demande-t-elle, parce qu’elle sait les blessures enflammée sur son cœur, sa Raven, elle le connaît si bien que ça lui ferait presque peur.

— Non, murmure Charlie en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, chérissant les doigts qu’elle passe dans ses cheveux noirs avec une passion rageuse. C’est vrai – il ne pleure pas Cain, il ne pleure pas ses douleurs et ses colères, il ne pleure pas la violence qui l’a conduit à se perdre dans cette fichue jungle et à y trouver une mort sans doute aussi misérable que juste. Il ne pleure pas Cain mais il y a un goût de perte définitif qui s’installe au creux de sa bouche lorsque ses larmes se tarissent, un petit jet de cendres qu’il n’arrive pas tout à fait à expliquer. C’est cela que de vieillir, il suppose. C’est cela que de voir sa jeunesse s’effilocher dans les tombeaux grimaçants de ceux qui l’ont forgée.

Mais peut-on encore s’appeler jeune quand on connaît la mort de façon aussi intime ? Il a l’impression d’avoir mille ans ; sa peau sans rides n’est qu’une illusion qui trompe même Raven, même sa chère sœur qui passe trop de temps à essayer de comprendre ce qu’elle devrait déjà savoir.

Au moins, et c’est une maigre consolation, il se dit que plus personne ne pourra l’appeler Charlie.


End file.
